


【蝙超】一次意外引发的小问题

by RoyalWinterBear



Category: Batman: The Dark Knight Returns (2012-2013), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalWinterBear/pseuds/RoyalWinterBear





	1. Chapter 1

「集中注意力，超人！」蝙蝠侠在对方又一次的走神后忍不住低声吼道，心不在焉的进行战斗所造成的后果则是让他们不得不身处下风。他朝超人那头狠狠的瞪了一眼，后者恍了恍神才猛然间反应过来，紧接着利用热视线击退了蝙蝠侠斜后方的敌人。

「抱歉。」Clark在被狠狠的摔进地面，吃了一嘴灰后摇摇摆摆的重新起飞，他道着歉，希望以此来缓解搭档已经足够恶劣的态度。说实话他可真没办法解释些什么，像是因为他与自己的男友——Bruce之间的一些情趣影响了他身为超人时的工作，但拉奥啊，他发誓他并不是故意的，只是联络来的太过于紧急，思索着如何在Bruce面前蒙混过关的担忧占据了主导，导致他选择性遗忘了这件事。

而当他以最快的速度换好制服，抵达现场后，才反应过来他根本没将Bruce塞进他甬道深处的跳蛋取出来，这感觉实在是太糟糕了，他想，特别是当那玩意一直在他动作时摩擦着他自发绞紧的柔软肠壁。目前为止那属于能够忍受的范围内，但他必须在被刺激的兴奋勃起的阴茎在制服上撑起足够明显的形状时解决这一切。

那厮磨所造成的细微酥麻令他的注意力一直不怎么集中，以至于让他在两三次的失手后，猛然被抓住披风砸向了蝙蝠侠。Clark认为他可能听见了来自搭档的几句咒骂，大概遇见了自己很可能在之后的会议上被对方批判的狗血淋头的画面。

「你究竟在想些什么？！」蝙蝠侠咆哮道，他接住了像是枚炮弹被投掷而来的超人，同时被撞的跌落在地，往后滑行了相当长的一部分距离。紧接着敌人赶在他俩还没来得及离开彼此前掷出绳索将他们牢牢捆住，随即又是一次重击，塌陷的地面与开启的机关让他们摔进了早已准备好的陷阱中。

当红太阳灯的光线充斥满刚好仅能禁锢两个人的狭小空间后，蝙蝠侠就知道已经不能依靠超人的力量离开了。机关沉重的关闭，而他与超人却被毫无间隙的紧紧捆绑在一起无法动弹，这可不是一个讨喜的意外状况，特别是在超人炽热的喘息洒在他皮肤上时。

「别再动了！」蝙蝠侠不得不在超人的耳边低吼道，他被对方的大块头压得有些难受，而这名高了他半个头的家伙依然不断地扭动着身体试图挣脱束缚，显然这对他们此刻的状况并没有任何帮助，除了会让超人的背部时不时撞上顶部的金属，发出沉闷的声响。

即便是隔着一层制服，蝙蝠侠——Bruce还是被挤的有些难受，他的手正有些尴尬的被迫服帖在超人的腰侧，对方的动作甚至是压到了他的万能腰带，这下蝙蝠侠应该开始考虑返回蝙蝠洞后需要检修哪几样道具了。一分多钟后，超人像是终于了解了那些愚蠢而又毫无方法的挣扎是无效的，只得停了下来，低头将脑袋靠在蝙蝠侠的肩膀上喘着气，Bruce微微偏过头，明显注意到了对方额间的汗珠，小卷毛正无精打采的耷拉着。

「我们只能等待支援。」过了好一会蝙蝠侠才干巴巴的开口，他急需要摆脱此刻仿佛是将超人拥进怀中的姿势。即使是这个制服，蝙蝠侠仍然能够分辨出对方富有弹性的肌肉触感，他紧贴着他的健壮有力的大腿，最后他在不经意间对上了同样扭过头的超人的视线，对方漂亮的外星蓝眼睛中仿佛是蒙着一层薄薄的水雾。

「抱歉，B。」Clark再度朝自己的搭档道着歉，他的神色有些不明显的异常。他们挨靠的太近了，说实话超人还从未与蝙蝠侠靠的这么近过，像是稍微一点动作就会吻在一起似的。这能让他清楚的嗅到对方身上混合着汗水的皮革味，甚至是沐浴露的清香与薄荷味的须后水。

一个抱歉自然没办法解决所有问题，所以Bruce打定主意要让超人知道在任务中走神导致失败所需要付出的代价，像是在会议上的一顿责骂。

随后蝙蝠侠开始观察着捆绑他们的绳索，这条绳索出乎意料的坚韧，大概是利用了特殊的材质，导致他并不能将简单的利用护臂的刀片将其割裂，而在无法动弹的情况下更别提按键召唤载体了，如果他能够稍微的——

「唔……」当蝙蝠侠尝试着移动手掌，仿佛是抚摸超人腰部的动作让后者发出一声短促的鼻音，浑身一僵。他的状况已经足够糟糕了，也一点也不想让一切变得更加尴尬与难堪，Clark试着躲避开蝙蝠侠的掌心，当对方尖锐的利爪与粗糙的手套从他的腰部内侧划过时，几乎要让Clark双腿发软。他猛地、不受控制的弹动了一下尝试逃离，但这造成的后果则是让蝙蝠侠与他一起重新重重的摔落。

这次的动作恰巧撞击到了蝙蝠侠放置在腰带其中一格角落的开关，Clark还没来得及反应过来究竟发生了些什么，深埋在体内的跳蛋就忽然震动了起来，这让他的穴口瞬间收缩了一下，肠壁愉悦的蠕动包裹着震动的跳蛋，那玩意恰好停留在了他的前列腺，猛然上窜的酥麻快感让超人发出了一声呜咽，他像是想将自己蜷缩起来，连喘息声都变重了几分。

蝙蝠侠不难察觉超人奇怪的状况，这有可能与他总是在战斗中分心的原因有关，这个想法让Bruce停下了动作，而对方此刻正软在了他的怀中——他敢肯定这不是红太阳灯造成的——他气喘吁吁，极不舒适的、小幅度的扭动着臀部。

这太糟糕了，超人想，他怎么也不能让蝙蝠侠知道在制服的掩盖下，他甬道内震动的跳蛋持续不断的刺激着他敏感的前列腺，而仿佛电流般在他体内流窜的酸软快感令他的穴口渴求的一开一阖，甬道变得又湿又软，瘙痒难耐。勃起的阴茎挤压着紧身制服，随着他细微的动作一下又一下的摩擦在蝙蝠侠带有盔甲的胯部。

「超人？」蝙蝠侠紧皱着眉，对方不对劲的表现超出了预计，他设法偏头注视着他——超人正紧咬牙关轻颤着，面色不自然的泛着潮红，呼吸急促。他的蓝眼睛带了点涣散失焦，腰部轻微的扭动着，像是不经意的用胯部摩擦着他。

「没……没什么……」Clark在跳蛋持续工作的情况下咽下了几声呻吟，他的性器兴奋的翘起，愉悦的随着他克制不住的动作厮磨着蝙蝠侠，这个时候超人不得不感谢对方较厚的凯夫拉盔甲——他的内壁被跳蛋挑逗的又酥又麻，开阖的穴口也湿的彻底，几个小时前被Bruce顶撞操弄的快感似乎还留在了体内。超人努力想让自己显得严肃，但他却很清楚自己在制服遮盖下的身体正处于情欲的折磨中，贪婪而又淫荡的渴求着些什么插入饥渴的肉穴中。

他必须快点离开这里，Clark深吸一口气让自己保有理智，他得将跳蛋取出来，而不是与蝙蝠侠紧密贴合的捆绑在一起，在跳蛋的折磨下任由欲望翻滚涌出，让坚硬翘起的阴茎摩擦着对方。他动了一下，肿胀的乳头也同时遭受了制服的厮磨，然后超人终于哼出一声呻吟，他粗重的喘了口气，汗水从他的发丝间滴落。

这下蝙蝠侠也终于是知道对方究竟发生了些什么，他迅速的进行思索，并不认为在刚才的战斗中出现了能影响超人的粉氪或是毒气。当这名向来表现的端庄疏离，仿佛神之子般的超人红着脸颊，控制不住本能情色的摆动臀部厮磨着他的时候，蝙蝠侠的呼吸频率也变得不自然起来。

「超人，我认为你该——」蝙蝠侠的音色比平时要更加的沙哑的低沉，他试图找寻超人会出现如此表现的原因，但在敏锐的听见了某种机械的震动音后突然一顿，喉结滚动了两下，他不会分辨错那带着细微粘稠水渍声的震动，毕竟就在几个小时前，他还是造成类似声响的罪魁祸首。他有些不可置信，带着怀疑仔细的观察起超人的侧脸。

超人将头蹭在他的肩膀上，他紧闭着双眼浑身轻颤，仿佛如此便能抵挡住不断袭来的快感。蝙蝠侠试探性的用手指磨挲着对方侧腰——Clark Kent侧腰——的敏感点，揉弄的爱抚间令超人一震，呜咽出了细微的呻吟，那里面似乎还夹杂了极其难分辨的啜泣，像极了——

操，蝙蝠侠在内心骂道，操，这根本不是像极了，他就是Clark Kent。

这大概解释了为什么小记者就算是上床也不会摘掉那副该死的眼镜的习惯，也不愿意留宿哥谭，天知道Bruce Wayne还曾经为此不止一次感到庆幸，甚至不用在进行夜间活动或是临时由于联盟任务而离开时寻找借口，见鬼，这可不是因为Clark信任他——他当然信任他——而是因为他自己也同时参与了进来，也许他也同时在庆幸Bruce Wayne的离开。

蝙蝠侠此刻真想狠狠的往超人挂着汗水的脖颈上啃一下，或者是将对方摔进Bruce卧室的大床上操进他的体内，让他穿着这件制服摇摆着臀部，将他脸上那仿佛不属于人类般的神性全都打碎。

他微微的抬起胯部与超人的相触碰撞，使对方发出了满足而又色情的呻吟。蝙蝠侠突然间过于主动地动作让Clark全身肌肉一僵，带了些绝望的认为对方可能已经察觉了他窘迫的状态，这实在是过于令人难堪了，他想，但持续震动的跳蛋分走了他一部分的羞耻心，他将额头抵在对方的肩膀上不自觉的气喘吁吁。

Bruce认为他没有任何办法形容此刻的感受，也许相对于其他的感情来说，更多占据在他脑海中的则是愤怒，他没料到Clark会选择带着跳蛋前往战场——当然了，他也很清楚联络究竟有多么紧急——Bruce尽可能挪动着胯部与超人亲密无间的相互磨蹭着挤弄，后者在他的挑逗中哆嗦着，喘息着发出细微的湿软呻吟。

超人——Clark在Bruce Wayne之外的人面前露出了这样燥热难耐的一面，甚至根本没有抗拒的接受了他抚慰着自己的欲望，Clark得性器在蝙蝠侠的面前硬的挺翘，并且很有可能已经湿透了，那贪心的肠壁正一吸一缩的渴求被大而粗的家伙填满，他不想承认自己既恼怒又嫉妒，但造成跳蛋埋在超人体内的罪魁祸首是Bruce，也是他自己将开关放入了万能腰带中才导致了此刻的状况。

Clark又试着动弹了几下，动作却在欲望的逼迫下有点心猿意马起来，说不清楚究竟是想要摆脱此时尴尬的境地，还是想继续将自己肿胀的欲望与蝙蝠侠互相摩擦。他只感觉自己颤抖的厉害，不停歇刺激的快感让他在被捆绑的情况中有限的摆动着柔韧的腰。紧接着蝙蝠侠像是故意般的往上顶弄着他的胯部，狭小的空间内Clark只感觉自己像是被对方的气息包围了。

他不应该这么做，Clark咬着牙想，超人会在蝙蝠侠的动作中愉悦的呜咽已经是件足够惊悚的事情了，更别提Clark Kent还有着男朋友，这就像是一种背叛般的偷情，这个想法让他坚硬的阴茎都为兴奋的跳动了两下，他半睁开眼，显现出了属于小记者的可怜巴巴。

「别……别再动了，B……」超人在蝙蝠侠的耳边断断续续的呻吟道，他几乎控制不住沉重的喘息声，说实话，Clark一点也不想知道蝙蝠侠会为了超人的欲望与失控脱口而出些怎样的嘲讽。

这句话惹来了Bruce一声冷哼，他硬是将自己的手往下伸了伸覆在了对方的臀肉上，也没管这是否同时令他其他地方被猛然收紧的绳索勒的难受疼痛。

「但你的动作可不是这么说的，超人。」他用沙哑粗粝的声音回答道，收拢了手指的力道好让带着手套的手指陷入对方柔软的臀肉，他将他的胯部往下压，这使彼此间紧挨的距离更加贴近了。即便是隔着一层护甲，蝙蝠侠认为自己都要感受到超人的坚挺与热度了。他勉强将两根手指挤入了超人的臀缝中，超乎预计大小的动作让勒住他脖颈的那圈绳索变得更紧，他干咳了两声，指尖不断戳刺着对方臀缝的嫩肉。

「不……我……」他是对的，Clark自暴自弃的想，他无法阻止自己在蝙蝠侠身上厮磨着的胯部与扭动的腰，他尽可能的想要不发出任何声音，但那些喘息与呻吟还是在对方揉捏他的臀肉，戳刺着他的臀缝时漏了出来。他热的一塌糊涂，就连乳头都翘起摩擦着他的制服。跳蛋跳动的速度实在是太快了，前列腺被高频的刺激以及蝙蝠侠的动作让他紧绷着身体仿佛随时会抵达高潮。

而实际上，他也确实在蝙蝠侠开始用手指隔着超人制服戳刺着肉穴时抽搐了一下，跳动的阴茎在酥麻的快感中射了出来，将他的胯部浸的黏糊糊一片。超人的肠壁收缩，犹如依然不满足只有跳蛋的挑逗。他就像是在脱力般的倒靠在蝙蝠侠的身上，喘的厉害，甚至是连唾液都来不及下咽，从舌尖滴落。

「你射了，Kal。」蝙蝠侠用平板无波的笃定语气说道，冷静的口吻一下子惹来了超人的羞耻心。但在红太阳光照的情况下，他在高潮之后根本使不上劲，只得强迫自己别再去想刚才那些难以忽视的绵延快感，以及蝙蝠侠沙哑的嗓音配合着动作与皮革所带来的麻痒难耐。

正当超人的内心挣扎着思索要不要给与蝙蝠侠一个遗忘的亲吻时，他们脑袋上的泥土层开始了震动，这让Clark错失了一次绝佳的机会，当他下定决心要这么做的时候，将他们囚困住的金属板已经被强行掰开，一只绿色的手就像是拎起一串被捆绑起的鱼诱饵般将他们提了出来，扔在了不远处的泥地上。

下一秒超人以肉眼不可查觉的速度挣脱了绳索，消失的无影无踪。前来支援的Hal还没来得及说出一句调侃，便发现留给他的只有蝙蝠侠翻飞的黑色披风，后者就这么阴沉着脸，连招呼都没打就跳上蝙蝠飞机朝超人离去的方向追去。

「嘿，呃，他们人呢？」Barry在Hal的身旁紧急刹车，注视着离去的蝙蝠飞机又扭头四处张望了一番，「蓝大个也走了？」

蝙蝠侠一开始认为超人的目的地应该是大都会的那间小公寓，而现在从卫星成像图以及提示音看来并非他所猜想的那样，对方显然是打算先回一趟瞭望塔的——休息室，他想，Clark应该是想在那解决自己的问题，将体内的跳蛋取出来。

思索至此蝙蝠侠忍不住加快了飞机的速度，几乎是提到了极限让自己能够更加迅速，赶在超人离开躲避前堵住他，他还有一笔账没能和对方算清楚。


	2. Chapter 2

Clark几乎是以最快的速度逃一般的飞进了瞭望塔的房间内，他制服下黏糊糊的胯部正提醒着他刚才究竟发生了些什么。他本应该为蝙蝠侠突然主动的动作与改变的态度产生怀疑，但羞耻心与欲望阻止他深入思考。

他必须将它取出来，Clark有些为难的想，但这可不是件容易的事，他可不认为普通的站在原地就能简单的把它弄出来。当然了，他唯一能够感谢拉奥的，就是那枚深埋在体内的跳蛋终于停止了震动。

Clark正想方设法去克服那些心理障碍，他靠坐在床上，咬着牙将双腿岔开，他正试着调整自己的姿势，抬起一条腿用左手臂将其环抱住，在指挥着另一只手朝下摸索时只希望氪星人的超能力也能够令他本人失忆。

很快他指腹触碰到了穴口的皱褶，早已湿润的敏感肉穴在他自己的触碰下不自觉地收缩着，同时带起的轻微麻痒也让Clark瑟缩了一下，他深吸一口气，再度坚定的将手指探入，往深处摸索寻找着那枚跳蛋。

Clark说不太清楚此刻的感受，他只感觉自己高温湿润的甬道在手指进入的一瞬间就将其紧紧地包裹住，这让他挪动的有点艰难，手指几乎是细密的摩擦着肠壁缓慢前进。Clark不得不为每一次的厮磨而带起的快感沉重的喘息，不受控制的想要夹紧双腿——但他不能那样做，Clark努力的抗拒着条件反射，那只会让取出跳蛋的任务变得更加困难，他想，只需要再稍微忍耐一会——

下个瞬间Clark猛然发出一声呻吟，他的指尖触碰到了体内的跳蛋，而这一动作不小心让它顶撞到了前列腺，迅速窜过脊椎的愉悦酥麻让他动作一软，原本就已经半勃的阴茎直挺挺的翘立起来，让Clark非常不自在的咕哝着呜咽，动作同时也变得粗暴起来，毫无疑问，他正试图赶在自己的身体变得更糟前快点将它取出来。

大幅度翻弄摸索的动作让Clark的呼吸变得急促起来，这相比起试图取出体内的跳蛋，简直更像是用手指操着自己。他在因为屈起手指而刮过湿软的内壁，甬道在他的刺激中急不可耐的收缩着，贪婪的将手指紧紧吮住，Clark紧皱着眉，发出了混杂了痛苦与愉悦的鼻音，他的身体因为快感而颤抖着，粘滑的分泌液湿漉漉的从肉穴中流淌出来。

拉奥啊，他就快要抓住那玩意了——

用两根手指开合着试图夹住跳蛋显然有点不太现实，Clark尽可能的让手指触碰到它，随后缓慢而又艰难的将它压在肠壁上往外挤压。他的动作很慢，每一下都必须更加仔细才能避免将跳蛋挤回更深处，这更加充分的让他的手指与肉壁相互厮磨在一起。

Clark逐渐加大了环抱着左腿的力道，他的小手臂紧贴着大腿部位，手指陷入了腿部内侧的细嫩软肉中，他低着头，透视着自己的身体好确认跳蛋的位置，阴茎兴奋的弹动着，湿哒哒的前列腺液从顶端的小孔中流淌滑落。

而当蝙蝠侠直接开门进入超人的休息室后，见到的则是这样一幅场景。

静谧的房间内充斥着情色粘腻的水渍声，超人正半靠在床上，不自觉的半张着唇低头认真的盯着胯部，轻舔着嘴唇的舌尖微微颤抖着。他的皮肤因为情欲泛起潮红，坚挺的阴茎时不时摩擦在他的手臂上。他抬起了自己的一条腿好让穴口完全暴露在空气中，而以蝙蝠侠的角度，他能够清晰的看见对方在肉穴中翻搅的手指以及随着超人自己的动作而被挤出的湿滑液体。

蝙蝠侠想超人肯定不知道自己此时此刻正露出了一副怎样欠操的模样，只是他的神色格外认真，除了时不时低声发出的、断断续续的呻吟外，还真与他此刻的动作不太相配——非要说的话，那倒是有些像超人摆出一副正联主席的严肃脸，认真细致的自己用手指操着自己，那一开一阖的肉穴甚至绞紧了他的手指不放。

蝙蝠侠的喉结上下滚动了两次，他像是终于想起了自己的目的般往前踏出几步，这时超人的注意力终于被门口方向的异响吸引了，他先是粗重的喘了口气才抬起头，一团漆黑的人型猛然撞进了他的视野中，Clark整个人犹如受惊了般猛然一抖，穴口也条件反射的缩了缩。

拉奥啊，他现在只想飞出太阳系以便缓解此刻的尴尬。

Clark在蝙蝠侠晦暗不明的目光下僵硬着身体，他炙热柔软的内壁紧张的绞紧了手指，这让他能更加清晰感受到体内未取出的跳蛋与手指的形状。他顺着蝙蝠侠的视线望去，发现对方正紧盯着他含住自己手指的肉穴——羞耻感在他的内心翻滚着，但他因为欲望而燥热不堪的身体却背德的为此感到兴奋——他似乎听见了他坏脾气的搭档沉重的呼吸声。

他在蝙蝠侠靠的足够近前忽然一哆嗦，回过神来。超人迅速的抽离了自己的手指，粘稠的水渍声让他的脸颊红得不能再红了，他视线飘忽不定的徘徊在蝙蝠侠与门口之间，他必须离开这里，Clark在内心发出绝望的呜咽声，没有什么事会比让蝙蝠侠见到这一幕更糟了。

超人有些慌乱，不知道是否该套上制服飞出休息室——不，他不能去孤独堡垒，他一点也不想让Jor有任何发现他使用情趣玩具的可能性，也不能是大都会，天知道蝙蝠侠会不会以此判断出超人的真实身份。

「你看起来有麻烦了，Kal-El。」蝙蝠侠的动作远比超人思索的速度要更快，就在Clark愣神的间隙，对方已经来到了他的面前，并且用手压住了他抬起的那条腿。穿戴着粗糙手套的手指毫不留情的收拢紧捏他柔软的大腿，施加的力道仿佛是要将超人的腰折起更多那般。

「放手，B——」超人刚准备反抗，对方便用另外一只手轻巧的划过了他翘起的阴茎，刮搔着下方的会阴，直到探入他已经足够湿的肉穴中。饥渴的内壁几乎在蝙蝠侠的手指入侵的下一秒热情的包裹上，这让超人瞬间睁大了双眼，他揪住蝙蝠侠的披风就想将他甩出去，但力道却在对方手指轻车熟路的捣弄上前列腺时不受控制的软了下来，「别——」

超人为内壁泛起的酥痒酸麻发出呻吟，眼角泛红。蝙蝠侠挑弄他体内的动作带着让Clark无比熟悉的节奏，而当那些手指搅动刮搔着他的甬道时，超人能做到的只是尽可能咬着牙减少呻吟的频率，他必须反抗，而他没有办法，蝙蝠侠熟知他体内的每一处敏感点，几次的抽插戳捣就能让他湿润的肉壁乖乖投降，温顺饥渴的绞紧。

「别再……哈啊……停……停下来……」超人在对方灵巧的手指下扭动着腰试图逃离，快感电流般的从他的肉穴顺着尾椎朝上袭击他的理智，蝙蝠侠的手让他发出愉悦的喉音，他迷惘的眨着弥漫水雾的双眼，为背叛理智与情感的身体本能反应痛苦的轻颤，他从未想过自己有一天会被Bruce以外的人挑逗的如此兴奋，肉穴因为欲望诚实的紧咬着蝙蝠侠的手指不放。

「啊……哈啊……不——」Clark呼吸急促的呻吟着，震惊于蝙蝠侠的动作，他敢打赌自己的搭档从未表现出一丝一毫对他的兴趣，所以当他在为那些无法抗拒的快感感到愤怒与耻辱的同时，不禁有点担心蝙蝠侠的状况——他是被魔法击中脑子了吗，还是吸入了不明雾气？

蝙蝠侠的手指在他的体内翻搅带出‘咕叽咕叽’的水声，这使超人的耳尖都红透了，他眨着眼，黄太阳下氪星人完美无瑕的身体因为燥热与欲望而流淌着汗液，他紧蹙着眉，一把抓住了蝙蝠侠的手臂，并且还必须时刻注意别不小心折断了对方的骨头。

「你很不……对劲，B……」超人勉强止住了对方的动作，他看起来像是想这么顺势将蝙蝠侠丢出休息室，但硬是阻止了自己的冲动行事，虽然他真的、十分想这么做，「等你清醒过来后……会——」

「不对劲的人是你。」蝙蝠侠丝毫不为所动，他朝Clark逼近，动了动手指故意顶撞到对方体内的跳蛋，冰冷的皮革与凯夫拉盔甲紧贴着对方一部分的皮肤，让Clark寒毛直竖，「你甚至含着它执行任务，这是你的新爱好吗，超人？」

然后Bruce望着那张努力抑制住情绪的端庄脸庞上露出了窘迫与羞恼的神色，那感觉与Clark相似，但更多依旧属于超人。于是Bruce动了动大拇指，好让指腹不断碾磨着对方柔嫩的会阴处。

对方平淡的沙哑嗓音让Clark分辨不出太多的情绪，也许带了些嘲讽、或是恼怒，他在为自己搞砸了任务而生气？Clark不太肯定的想。但他很快就没办法去探究这些问题了，随着蝙蝠侠的动作而升起的麻痒让超人止不住的颤了两下，他只知道情欲正不断地侵占着他的思绪，而肉穴更是饥渴的吮挤着蝙蝠侠的手指，叫嚣着需要更多的慰藉。

「那只是……」他没办法解释这个，跳蛋是Bruce Wayne塞进Clark Kent身体里的，这有关于他的身份，Clark在喘息中犹豫不决——那些酥麻正形成热流聚集扩散，让他的神经不受控制的感到愉悦，「够了，B。」

Clark强硬的拒绝道，他紧握着蝙蝠侠的手臂将其往侧面一扯，把深埋在体内的手指抽了出来。后者利用些巧劲毫不费力的挣脱了，紧接着带有滑腻分泌液的手指就落在了超人腰侧，蝙蝠侠顺着对方完美的肌肉线条往下抚摸，用指尖弹了弹对方阴茎的前端。

超人并没有正面回答他的问题，蝙蝠侠咬着牙想，他甚至不愿意提起Bruce Wayne的存在，并且此时此刻还躺在阴森森的蝙蝠侠身下喘息呻吟，被他戴了皮革手套的手指操的又湿又软，他不该感到愤怒或者嫉妒，Bruce这么告诉自己，他就是蝙蝠侠——但超人可不知道，就这么——可如今的状况也是他自己造成的。

当他清楚了Clark便是超人后，才真正的意识到对方这具被他品尝过无数次的肉体究竟蕴含着怎样无与伦比的力量和魅力，能够凭借着跺脚让地球裂为两半的人间之神，这么长时间以来都乖顺的躺倒在他的身下，光是这么想Bruce只感觉自己的喉咙有些发干，他像是凌驾于神之上，掌控着他的欲望。

「你的身体可不是这么说的，超人。」他一边低声说着一边握住了对方高高翘起的性器，他熟稔的抚弄起掌下的柱体，手指揉搓着他敏感的冠头，他试着想将自己的指尖挤进顶端的小孔，刮搔过里面细嫩的壁肉。超人在他的撸动下呜咽着呻吟，一时间将准备脱口而出的话又全都咽了回去。

他并不想这么做，但胯部却不自觉的朝前顶弄着试图让阴茎在蝙蝠侠的手中紧密贴合着磨蹭，在前液的润滑下，对方套弄的动作出乎意料的顺畅。他没忘记细致的照顾每一处皱褶，用Clark所熟悉的手法将他不断地逼上高潮的临界点，他开始挤压着他的囊袋，致使阴茎又弹动了几下，小孔中吐出了更多的液体。

不久前在蝙蝠侠身上被对方挤压顶弄到高潮已经足够糟糕了，超人完全没想到他还会第二次在对方灵巧的动作中射出来。他紧揪着对方披风的那只手抖动的厉害，胸膛也随着急促的呼吸而大幅度的起伏着，他只感觉所有的热度都在蝙蝠侠的动作中朝着下身聚拢，随之爆发，蜂拥而至的快感燃烧着他体内的细胞，他低头发出了极其细微带着抽噎的呻吟，哆嗦着在蝙蝠侠的动作中射了出来，成弧线飞溅的精液落上了他的腹部。

「哈……啊……」超人仿佛脱力般的喘着气，那阵令他头皮发麻的快感似乎还没完全的褪去，而这也同时令他得不到满足的甬道蠕动着吸裹住依然没被取出的跳蛋，他在自己被蝙蝠侠套弄的高潮的事实中没能缓过来，蓝的不可思议的双眼硬是被刺激的红了一圈。

然后蝙蝠侠就直接被超人提了起来，对方低垂着头逐渐飘了起来，不顾自己身上还沾着精液所留下的糟糕痕迹，就想这么抓着蝙蝠侠将他扔出自己的休息室。够了——躲在超人里面的Clark Kent呜咽了一声，瑟缩了两下，他从未想过会在Bruce之外的人面前高潮，并且还是在里里外外都被对方手指操了个遍的情况下，他不想放弃Bruce，却又不能对此事卑鄙的保持沉默。

「我想你……我们都需要冷静一下……」他说，刻意忽视了因为空虚而不断开阖的穴口，他的甬道正背叛了他的想法，疯狂躁动着需要被更加粗长的玩意捅入，将他整个填满，那是单纯用跳蛋或是手指所无法满足的——

紧接着蝙蝠侠将手探向了万能腰带，正当Clark以为对方会掏出氪石戒指的时候，一个小巧的纯黑色机械装置出现在了对方的手中，那看起来不太像是武器，反倒与开关类似。超人愣了一愣，似乎没反应过来蝙蝠侠将那玩意掏出来的用意，然后是一秒、两秒，Clark终于回想起自己像是在哪见过它。

就在不久前，超人眨了眨眼，睁大双眼张着嘴露出了属于小记者的讶异神情，他在Bruce庄园见过它，准确来说是在对方卧室的床上，毕竟前不久才被使用过。如果他没能记错，那个小装置应该是跳蛋的开关。

随后蝙蝠侠的动作印证了Clark的猜想，对方毫不犹豫的摁下开关，使他体内好不容易停下来的跳蛋又一次震动了起来。那玩意经过刚才蝙蝠侠的挑逗，又重新被移回了紧贴着前列腺的位置，突如其来的刺激与强烈的快感让超人浑身一震，手指的力道一松，让蝙蝠侠重新稳稳的落回地上。

「你……什么时候……」脑袋被快感刺激的有些发蒙，像是想将双腿夹紧的超人用布满水汽的眼眸望着他，呻吟出自己的疑惑。他被蝙蝠侠伸手捞进了怀中，由尾椎蔓延上脊背全都是跳蛋的震动所造成出的电流般的酸软酥麻，他不得已攀附在对方的肩头，感受到蝙蝠侠掰开了他的臀瓣，又一次将手指挤进了他空虚饥渴的肉穴中，「那应该……哈啊……」

开关应该是在Bruce的手上，Clark后知后觉的想，一个猜测逐渐在他的内心形成，可惜不断刺激着他的跳蛋没有给予他更多思索的空间，他抽搐收缩的肉穴只想让对方仿佛平时那般用又粗又长的性器捅入进去，操着他不知满足的甬道，将其完全顶开。而蝙蝠侠就像是察觉了他的想法，他挺动了一下腰，炽热坚硬的阴茎抵在了超人柔软穴口，汁水淋漓的肉穴仿佛被轻轻顶撞开就会将他吸进去似的。


	3. Chapter 3

「不，等……」Clark的反应还是慢了一步，当他想要阻止蝙蝠侠的时候，对方已经毫不犹豫的捅了进来，粗长的阴茎强势的将他的甬道撑开填满，一下子将震动的跳蛋挤进了最里端。超人颤抖着发出湿软的呜咽，紧抓着蝙蝠侠的手劲像是随时能毁了他那件造价不菲的制服。

入侵的大家伙很好的安抚了超人体内疯涨的饥渴，收缩咬紧着阴茎的肉壁几乎要让蝙蝠侠的理智都随着情欲所带来的热度而蒸腾了。但对方条件反射夹紧的双腿，以及温软紧含他的内壁又同时让蝙蝠侠不自觉的咬牙切齿起来——超人……Clark被蝙蝠侠而非Bruce给完完全全的侵占了。

这让蝙蝠侠一皱眉，用力挺入开始厮磨着对方的前列腺，丝毫不怜惜的顶撞着他的深处，感受着肉壁热情的吮绞的他，他望进超人那双充斥着水雾，带了些无辜与翻滚着欲望的蓝眼睛，撞击的力道忍不住又重了几分。

Clark知道自己不该为此进行比较，但这些想法还是不受控制的从他脑海中冒出来。蝙蝠侠的动作比起Bruce来说绝对算得上是粗暴，对方的阴茎紧密的与肉壁厮磨着，仿佛要在让他体内的每一处都染上除了那名哥谭阔佬外属于蝙蝠侠的标记。超人在自己搭档的攻势中气喘吁吁，双臂不确定是该攀附着他还是将他推搡开。而事实上，他确实被蝙蝠侠操了进来，对方的性器在他的甬道中横冲直撞，凶狠的动作将他的穴口摩擦的熟红，被填充的满足与酥麻的快感让他颤栗，Clark感受不到疼痛，所以当蝙蝠侠深深的进入他时，他毫无疑问仅能被爽的双腿发软。

「别……那么用力……哈啊……太……」他应该反抗，Clark想，而不是将双腿缠在蝙蝠侠精壮的腰部，随着他顶弄的节奏扭着臀，他努力试图控制住自己的喘息，但那些应该属于超人的简洁、有条不紊、仿佛永远都带着距离感的嗓音最终还是夹杂了情色的呻吟，随后又在蝙蝠侠发狠的碾磨深处时变得淫荡，「你把它……顶的太深了……」

超人睁着那双失焦的眼眸望着他，而蝙蝠侠敢打赌对方肯定已经不太清楚自己究竟是说了些什么。属于对方的钢铁之躯此刻给人的感受却比任何时候都要柔软，并且任他摆布。蝙蝠侠熟悉的操弄着对方的敏感点，湿漉漉的淫水随着他的动作从肉穴中被挤出来，发出粘腻的水渍声。

蝙蝠侠顶撞的凶狠节奏以及持续震动的跳蛋几乎要让Clark被顺着脊椎上爬的快感逼疯，他感觉自己几乎要被对方的性器开拓透了，而蝙蝠侠的手指同样正紧抓着他的臀肉，那坚硬而又粗粝的手套正摩擦揉捏着他，他随着蝙蝠侠操弄的动作颠动着，火烧般蔓延撩拨的愉悦让他射过一轮的阴茎又颤动着翘起。

很快超人便发现自己的身体正违背了他的想法主动热情的，像是先前迎合着Bruce那般迎合着蝙蝠侠的操弄，他的甬道在对方每一次的退出时都缠绵不舍的收缩绞紧，仿佛带了些献媚去讨好侵入的家伙。他扭动着的腰部就像是想让对方丝毫不留的操遍他体内的每一处，超人急促的喘息着，剧烈起伏的胸膛让蝙蝠侠能够看清他鼓起的肌肉与皮肤上的薄汗。

「B……B……」他在激烈的快感中呻吟着对方的名字，又狠狠的颤抖着——这算是背叛，他想，一股凉意顺着尾椎窜上脑海，他没办法和Bruce解释这些，而当他试图抗拒的时候，肉穴依旧一吸一裹的含着蝙蝠侠的阴茎，紧吮着不放，「不……我……」

但那个开关……Clark勉强找回了些理智思索着，即便是蝙蝠侠也不可能知道Bruce将跳蛋塞进了他的体内，更别提在任务前将开关放进万能腰带中了。Clark总感觉自己像是抓到了些什么，但强烈澎湃的快感正试着阻止他深入思考。

他的肉壁被Bruce操弄的过于敏感了，而对方粗大的阴茎碾过他体内的每一处，不断撞击深处的坚硬炙热冠头逼着Clark发出了接近啜泣的呻吟，他翘起的阴茎随着蝙蝠侠的颠簸晃动着，大腿内侧的肌肉都为此痉挛，肉穴粘滑一片。他蜷起脚趾夹紧了对方的腰，在胯部撞击的拍击声中摆动着结实的腰部，一句完整的话都说不出来，只能半伸出舌头喘气。

「他能让你这么爽吗？」蝙蝠侠掐紧了超人的臀肉，在对方试着弓起背将脑袋埋上他肩膀时偏过头在他耳边喘着粗气低声沙哑的询问道，带了些该有的强硬与嘲讽，并且用嘴唇轻摩着超人红透的耳廓，他为对方肉穴蠕动的吸吮发出叹息，又在由于剧烈捣碾而紧缩的甬道中短暂急促的倒吸一口凉气，只觉的自己被超人贪婪湿软的肉壁咬的销魂蚀骨。

他总以为小记者没办法承受过于剧烈的动作，他不是没有冒出过将那名温柔固执、冒冒失失的小记者操坏的想法——但Bruce向来贴心，每次都会在对方呜咽着求饶时安抚般的减缓动作。而现在他终于知道对方根本就操不坏，超人能够承受更多、更激烈的性爱。

「我……」超人花了半秒钟才反应过来蝙蝠侠那句话的意义，这就像是一桶冷水浇在了他的身上，他知道Bruce？这表示他发现了他的身份了吗，还有什么是比Bruce Wayne的情人是超人，而超人此刻正在蝙蝠侠的身下被操的喘息呻吟，扭动着腰，肉穴不满足的缠裹紧吸要更加糟糕的了？

「你又要被我……操射了，超人。」蝙蝠侠粗重的喘了口气，用一只手轻弹了两下Clark跳动的阴茎，他已经将对方的甬道操的完全敞开了，缠紧他的超人几乎是在快感的逼迫下丧失了思维能力，在他耳边呜咽呻吟，嘟囔着含糊不清的氪星语，恳求着蝙蝠侠更加用力、更深的操进他仿佛被干的合不拢的肉穴中。

快想想那个开关，Clark只记得这个，然后被蝙蝠侠的手指卡住下颚，强迫他偏过头承受着亲吻。对方的薄唇带着炙热的温度，舌头几乎是在紧贴的一瞬间便毫不客气的席卷而来，缠绕上他细细品尝着。超人在蝙蝠侠强势而又精准的亲吻中完全无法把握主动权，只能发出轻飘飘的哼声，交换着彼此的唾液，任凭蝙蝠侠将他的舌头吮吸的发麻。

然后超人抬手环抱住蝙蝠侠的脑袋，动起了舌头主动与对方厮磨缠绵在一起。他迎合着对方变换角度的亲吻，乖顺的让他享用着自己。这令蝙蝠侠带了些疑惑的皱起眉，他舔弄着超人的上颚，却又在打算继续挑逗他其他区域的时候重新被对方缠上，甚至是被嘬的发出声响。

他望进那双湿润的异星蓝眼睛中，那里面被欲望熏得发红，但除了性欲与快感带来的失神混沌，还多了些什么。

当这个吻结束后，蝙蝠侠只感觉脑袋伴随着破损的碎裂声突然一轻，头盔直接被超人卸下，扔在了地上。

「见……鬼……」这下就连超人都维持不住自己的好脾气了，他的额头紧贴着Bruce的，对方汗湿的短发正随意乱翘着，Clark盯着他那双深棕色的眼眸，只感觉自己刚才像是被迫陪着对方玩了一趟出轨的戏码。

「你从来不说‘见鬼’。」Bruce继续用属于蝙蝠侠的沙哑嗓音说道，这让Clark不受控制的瞪大双眼，浑身一颤，肉穴以对方能够清晰感受到的幅度缩了缩。

「你从来没和我说过——」Clark忍不住提高音量，他瞪着蝙蝠侠就像是在生气，但后者认为——他一向这么认为——超人的表现只能用“气鼓鼓”来形容，特别是当蓝眼睛中还带了些委屈的时候。

「你也没有和我说过。」Bruce认为自己也有着能够生气的立场，他不敢相信Clark竟然瞒了他这么久，并且还在蝙蝠侠的挑逗下晕头转向，「你甚至要被蝙蝠侠操射了。」Bruce哑着嗓子在超人的耳边一字一顿的说，嘴唇像是不满意般的微微撅起。

「讲……讲点道理，B、哈啊……」Clark一皱眉就想摆出超人平时在会议中的态度，但蝙蝠侠没有给予他这样的机会，他一挺腰继续冲撞着超人的深处，让对方的声调一变发出呻吟，酸软的快感又重新袭了上了，「那可是你……Bruce……」

超人直接被蝙蝠侠摁倒在了床上，他被迫翻了个身，深埋在他体内的阴茎也随之转动的触感让Clark发出了细碎的呜咽声。Bruce低头亲吻过Clark汗津津的脊背，舌尖划过对方的皮肤留下湿漉漉的印记。

「把你的臀翘起来，超人。」Bruce用蝙蝠侠的嗓音命令道，这使Clark发出一声沉闷的呜咽，他的阴茎为对方强硬的态度兴奋的抖动了两下，身体条件反射的听从命令，扭动了几下腰将肉感极佳的臀部送上。

蝙蝠侠爱抚过对方的背肌，划过那些仿佛雕塑般极具有张力美感的线条，毫不犹豫的重新撞进对方紧致湿润的肉穴，他让自己顶的更深，激烈的性爱让超人好不容易运转起的思维再度停顿了。他享受着对方为了取悦侵入的性器而收缩着的甬道，逐渐加快的速度将Clark顶弄的不断朝前摇摆，他将手指塞进了超人的口中，夹着对方滑腻的舌头，注视着他颤动着舔舐着自己带有手套的手指。

超人毫无意识的配合着对方的行动，他止不住在蝙蝠侠往前顶撞的瞬间朝后迎合，他喘着气紧揪着床单开始担心起休息室床铺的质量，而Bruce似乎不满意他的分心，几次找准了角度狠命的碾磨冲撞着他的前列腺。

Clark只感觉自己要被仿佛烈火燃烧的快感包围了，他在粗壮的性器反复抽插的过程中断断续续的发出破碎的呻吟，只感觉自己被操的又酥又爽。他的舌头被蝙蝠侠的手指夹住挑逗着，没法咽下的唾液湿哒哒的从舌尖滴落，泪水挂在了她的睫毛上，一部分则顺着他的脸颊滑落。

「够……啊啊……够了……B……」Clark含糊不清的呜咽着，那撮汗湿的小卷毛黏在他的额头上，他微微的移动瞳孔试图望向蝙蝠侠的位置，但涣散的视线怎么也没法聚焦，他颤抖的厉害，前后摆动着腰，肉穴愉悦的含紧对方的阴茎，淫水‘噗呲噗呲’的随着蝙蝠侠抽插翻搅的动作被挤压的飞溅而出，「慢……慢点，Bruce——」

如果他能够在超人的休息室装上一台红太阳灯，他才能肆无忌惮的在对方这具蕴含了整颗星球都无法匹敌的力量的身体上留下痕迹，Bruce有些可惜的想，给这名神之子打上只属于他的标记，说不定还会被人辨认出超人是如何被蝙蝠侠狠狠的操了一顿。

「你喜欢这样。」蝙蝠侠一遍又一遍的顶弄着超人火热的甬道，完全没去在意对方呜咽的求饶，他听着对方细微的抽噎声，忽然又为自己能够操哭这名拥有着大部分人都恐惧的力量的人而感到兴奋，他仿佛是驾驭着超人的感官——他的一切，这好极了，Bruce想，将对方的双腿掰的更开，耻毛摩擦着他红肿的穴口，近乎是想将阴囊也一起挤进去那湿透的肉穴般竭尽所能的操弄着他。

「我喜欢……喜欢……B……我要……」超人的呻吟听起来就像是快要喘不过气，他现在的脑海中已经乱的一团糟，以至于连自己的声音都听不见了，他张着嘴，唾液从伸出的舌尖上滴落浸湿了床单，他觉得自己快要被爽的控制不住飞起来了，颤栗着上涌的快感令他双眼发黑，他的大腿肌肉狠狠的痉挛着，勃起的阴茎抽动了两下在蝙蝠侠深深地顶撞中被操的射了出来，「哈啊……啊啊——」

他的身体在高潮中剧烈的抽搐着，被泪水模糊的视线只能勉强看清蝙蝠侠的轮廓。他大汗淋漓，失神的注视着他，直到蝙蝠侠俯下身吮吻着他的嘴角，在更多的顶撞中用粘稠的精液灌满了他。

超人直到蝙蝠侠将阴茎抽出，就这么穿着制服蹭在他身边时依旧没能回过神来。对方继续用手指揉搓着他的臀肉，蜷缩起背尝试着将脸埋进超人光滑富有弹性的胸肌中，随后又忍不住用嘴唇轻摩着对方红润的乳首。

Clark花了点时间喘气，当他反应过来的时候，潮红又重新在他的脸颊上蔓延开来。他看起来很想这么突然飞走，然后去宇宙中进行又一次为期五年的旅行后再回来，但他被蝙蝠侠牢牢地压制住，在不利用蛮力伤害他的情况下，想要摆脱基本不太现实。所以Clark只能打消条件反射冒出来的想法，专心去处理胸口翻滚着的不知道是羞涩、惊讶、难堪还是愤怒的情绪了。

「你居然把开关放在你的腰带里。」超人在几分钟的沉默后忍不住控诉道，他知道蝙蝠侠万能腰带中的玩意总会让人惊异，他能够想象出对方随时随地带着氪石戒指，但怎么也没料到他还会把情趣用品的开关放置在内随身携带。

「而你直接把它含在体内，Clark。」蝙蝠侠终于停下了用嘴唇折腾超人乳头的动作，可怜的小记者正缩着肩膀无用功的试图躲避。他抬手摸向对方被操开的穴口，这才想起来那枚已经被关闭的跳蛋似乎仍旧深埋在Clark体内。

「我只那是……B……Bruce？」刚打算解释的Clark浑身一僵，他发觉Bruce正试着将手指重新探入他的体内，甚至是翻搅着寻找那枚跳蛋的位置。刚经历过一轮操弄的内壁格外敏感，Clark条件反射的收缩着甬道，能够感受到Bruce搅弄着的手指形状，麻痒再度缓缓地蔓延开来。

「你该庆幸是和我捆在一起。」Bruce不满意的说道，半响后却没有等来Clark 的回答，他抬眼，发现对方正眨着那双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛注视着他，紧咬着下唇阻止着自己发出任何呻吟。这令Bruce一挑眉，大概猜测到了超人的感受，忽然屈起手指刮过那紧致柔嫩的内壁。

「唔——」Clark摆着腰往后缩，像是这么做就能摆脱蝙蝠侠的手指一般。

「别动。」Bruce一拍对方的臀部低吼道，那枚被撞到深处的跳蛋因为甬道的挤压推搡正缓慢的排出，这让他相对更加的轻易，不需要探入更深或是利用道具就能将其取出来。当然了，他也不介意让自己的手指更加深入，他相信以超人的能力来说，他的肉穴能够吞下更多。

「B……别……」Clark还没来得及为他夹着跳蛋抽出离开后松口气，对方的手指就又这么探了进来。然后他看着蝙蝠侠露出了属于Brucie的笑容，心脏为差距过大的角色转换剧烈跳动了两下后，很快被拖入了又一轮的情欲中。

-END-

P.S.Clark怎么也没想到自己会在一个月后的调查暗访中认识一名叫做火柴马龙的家伙。


End file.
